Change Me Back
by Andimpink
Summary: Even though it was only a chick then, I knew it would grow into a graceful and beautiful creature; which happened to be the exact opposite of me. I always wondered why it didn't have a family when I found it in the street. Little did I know that this little animal would change my life forever... X-over between POTO and Swan Lake Erik/Odette
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person pov:

A cloaked figure darted through the streets of Paris. It was raining that night and a thunderstorm was upon it. Lightning flashed allowing the dark figure to be seen, but only for a split second. Thunder cracked through the wet and cold streets. The figure was about to enter the Opera Populaire, the local opera house, through a secret passage, when he heard a faint cry over the thunder. He looked around for a minute or two until he found the source of the noise.

Lying in a puddle not far from the secret door was a single swan chick. The figure knew that something was strange about it due to the lack of warm weather in Paris. He had a heart for the poor animal and decided to take it in with him. Ever so gently, he picked up the swan and made his way under the opera house.

...

A bright flash blinded a girl walking through an alley in Paris. The flash emanated from a beggar's hands. He broke out into a very evil sounding laugh. The girl began changing form; she suddenly became aware of the small wings at her sides. The man picked up the chick and said "A swan chick. How do you feel?" The delicate creature stayed quiet. "So that is how it is going to be! In that case, you won't be safely tucked away with me!" and with those words, the man threw the chick away.

The swan chick stood and began making her way through the streets. She came upon the Opera Populaire, where she danced as a ballerina, but now couldn't due to her form. Suddenly, she became fatigued and practically fell of the sidewalk and into a puddle in the street. She fell very silent as a storm rolled in. For about an hour, the chick stayed quiet until she saw a cloaked figure and cried out. The man began looking around and eventually found her.

He was very strange. The man wore a half mask that was white. His blue eyes fell upon the little animal and they melted. Slowly and carefully, he picked up the swan in his hands and carried her through a dark passage way underneath the opera. The walls were covered with moss and stank of mold. Every so often, the man would look at the sleeping chick in his hands.

...

Erik's pov:

I fell in love with the little swan I found that night. Even though it was only a chick then, I knew it would grow into a graceful and beautiful creature; which happened to be the exact opposite of me. I always wondered why it didn't have a family when I found it in the street. Little did I know that this little animal would change my life forever.

Odette's pov:

The man saved my life! I knew I owed everything to him and perhaps in return he could help me figure out how to become human again. That's when I remembered: _I am a friggin swan!_ How could I get him to help me? On the other hand, maybe there was a twist to my condition...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I soon learned that the swan's name was Odette. She inspired me to start composing and playing on my organ. In so many ways, this swan reminded me of Christine. _Christine..._ Not a day went by when I didn't think of her. Whenever I was angered by remembering her leaving with the fop de' Changy, Odette would try to comfort me. Whether she picked up one of my pieces of music or hopped up onto the organ. This swan was so... so magical. I couldn't put it in words any other way.

It has been two years since I found her in the street. She is now fully grown and is happy as ever. Every night, I run around the city collecting some delicacy for Odette as well as restocking my supplies. I return to the lair about sunrise and hope she is awake to thank me for whatever it is that I bring her. There are two things strange about her though: she is always awake when I arrive at home and Odette appears to be more human than swan.

_Honk!_ I turned to see where Odette was and found her lying on the stone floor, almost cringing with pain.

...

Erik wasn't my only companion. I befriended a two of the catfish that lived in the lake. Their names were Tom and Cecilia. They were very kind and helped me keep my head up when Erik threw one of his many fits of anger. I always wondered why he had them, but it didn't matter when I would try to cheer him up. Immediately, he would calm down when I picked up on of his master pieces or attempt to play something on the piano.

Soon after I was turned into a swan, I found that at sunset to sunrise I would become human. Erik was gone at that time to restock his supplies and bring me a treat. How I longed for Erik to be with me when I was human. If he could only for one night stay with me and talk to me it would be very pleasant. _Maybe if I pretended to be hurt he would stay with me._

I honked so Erik would look at me. He turned and ran to my side. "Odette, don't worry. What's the matter?" I didn't answer, but pretended to be dead. "Odette... Odette!" he yelled. _Two more minutes and it will be sunset. Please stay here and not run off._ I coughed lightly to get his attention. He grabbed a bag and quickly pulled out some different things. One of the objects happened to be a needle. Quickly, I got up and ran into the lake.

"You little faker, Odette." he laughed. "Well, I will return soon." Erik grabbed his cloak and went through the door that led outside._ Wait!_ It was too late; Erik was already gone. _Back to the drawing board, I guess..._ I made my way to the organ and stood waiting to transform. Suddenly, I was embellished by a light and had a tingling sensation in my head. The wings at my sided extended and turned into a pair of arms and hands. My feet turned into those of a dancer and my legs grew. After a final flash, I was fully human.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _Would Erik think I am beautiful?_ My blonde hair reached down to my waist and was wavy. I had green eyes that were brown around the edges. Even though I had seen women with really curved bodies and a lot of chest, I had a simple curve and an almost flat chest. The dress I wore was sea green and had embroidered fish all over the skirt.

"Cecilia!" I called out. Slowly, a catfish made its way to the edge of the lake where I stood. I stooped down and patted it on the head.

"You look amazing, Odette. A new dress every night it seems. If only Erik would stay here and see you. I swear that man never sleeps." she said.

"Cecilia, you can't blame him. You have no idea how hurt he is inside." I replied.

"I do know how hurt he is." Cecilia said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Please tell me what you know."

Cecilia was quiet for a little bit. "Alright." Suddenly, I was whisked away into a sad story of a poor boy that came to the opera house one day. "The boy had a disfigured face and created a mask to hide it. Eventually, he grew into a man and began taunting the world above."

"Wait a second, Cecilia. Are you saying that Erik is the Opera Ghost?"

Cecilia nodded and continued. "One day, he came back from the above looking quite happy. That night, he drew an amazing picture of a little girl. As time went on, Erik began drawing more and more pictures of the mysterious girl. Finally, he brought her down here. She was just as beautiful as she was in the drawings. He got infuriated when she removed his mask. We didn't see her for a long time, but knew something was up when Erik started talking of a plan to bring the chandelier down." Cecilia stopped and went under the water to get some oxygen. "One day he brought that plan to life as well as brings the girl back. He was forcing her to marry him, but another man came to save her. When the girl kissed Erik, he released the two. Now he is affected of a broken heart."

"Could you please fill me in some more? The story seems to be missing very much." I asked. Cecilia shook her head.

"I can't, for I don't know what went on above, but a mob did come down here for Erik. He was gone by then. For a few months, Erik was gone, but he soon returned." Cecilia said. I had listened to every part of the story so well, that I didn't realize it was sunrise. I was once again surrounded by a bright light. Erik walked in right as I had changed back into a swan.

"Odette, how are you always awake when I return? Anyways, here are some beetles I found in an alley. Hope you enjoy them!" Erik said and walked over to his organ. _Poor Erik, my poor, poor Erik..._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Swan Lake.

Chapter 3

A few weeks after I was told Erik's tragic story, I met a mouse named Alice. She had been chased through the opera house's kitchen and fell down some sort of hole. After swimming through most of the lake, I found her doing her best to not drown and offered a ride to the other side; Alice happily obliged. Erik didn't know that Alice lived in the steps that led down to the lake and I planned on keeping it that way. I could only imagine what he would do if he found out. Cecilia and Tom very soon became friends with Alice.

"Alice. Would you like to come visit Cecilia and Tom with me?" I called into her new home.

"Sure just give me a minute or two." she replied. Erik walked over to the edge of the lake and looked curiously around.

"Odette, I swear I heard a mouse. Did you?" he asked. I plainly honked and shook my head. "Well if I find one, it will be dead within seconds." I shuttered at the thought of Alice lying dead in the lake.

"Is... is he gone?" Alice said poking her head out of her home.

"Yes he is. Now let's go see Cecilia and Tom." I said as Alice climbed on my back and we made our way to where the siblings lived. They found home underneath a rock near a pillar that appeared to hole up the ground above us. "Tom! Cecilia! Alice and I are here."

"Hold on, Odette. I think you get pushier every visit." Tom's grumbly baritone voice said. A large catfish made its way out from underneath a rock and swam towards us. "Cecilia is on her way. We just finished up eating."

"I'm here now, Tom. So, what's so important that you have to see us?" Cecilia asked. Tom nodded in agreement with his sister; something that they never do.

"Well, I got to thinking of another idea to get Erik to stay." I said. Everybody pulled in closer to me to hear it. "Okay then. Well, it starts out with..." _This plan is fail proof!_

...

I was about to leave when I heard Odette honking like a mad swan. Quickly, I ran to where her obnoxious noise was coming from. Two catfish were trying to drag her under the water. As fast as I could, I removed my cape and shirt and dove into the water to save her from the fish. They let her go as soon as I was in the water and swam away. Odette swam over to me and snuggled up against me.

"Are you okay Odette?" I asked. She opened her beak to speak and the only thing that came out was her obnoxious honking. I covered my ears. _How can she stand this noise!_ Odette was quickly swimming towards the shore and what I saw angered me. A mouse was running around in circles in an almost taunting way. Odette started chasing it and began trying to grab its tail. "What is wrong with all the animals today?"

...

So far the plan was working out. In 15 seconds, it would be sunset and I would change. When I looked back at Erik, he wasn't in the water and his shirt and cloak were missing from the place they were in. _Shoot!_ I barely heard the door close behind him. Suddenly, I stopped chasing Alice and froze to where I stood. The light flashed and I was human again; without having Erik there to see me.

"That stupid man! If I ever get my paws on him, I will make sure he..." Alice was cut off by my voice.

_How could I face the faceless days  
if I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Tears cascaded down my face and fell to the cold stone ground. Alice walked over to me and climbed up my dress to sit on my shoulder. "Odette, don't cry, please. He'll see you some day as a human" Alice patted my cheek with her tiny paw.

"I hope sooner than we wish, Alice." I said. She smiled at me and began cleaning her whiskers. I walked over to the organ and began looking through Erik's music. Even though I had the time when he was away, I never looked through any of his music. Most of the notes were dark and hid something behind them. Suddenly, I came across a piece that was soft and innocent. Slowly, I placed it on the organ and began to play. It was an introduction and I started singing the words.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try  
Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me  
We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me..._

After the song was done, I heard footsteps; very fast footsteps making their way towards the lair. _Erik!_ I quickly looked at the clock. _Crap! I spent my entire night looking through music._ I was about to turn and run to Erik, but the transform took me over and I was once again a swan. Erik burst through the door and yelled "CHRISTINE!"


	4. Chapter 4

The two songs from the last chapter are So Close by Jon Mc' Laughlin and Think of Me by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Chapter 4

_Christine? Who is he talking about?_ Erik was looking throughout the entire lair for whoever he shouted at, but I knew better. More specifically he was looking for the girl who he heard, which was me, but thought it was the Christine girl._ Is Christine the girl who he loved once long ago?_ "Why must her voice taunt me?" Erik said.

"Odette, go and comfort him." Alice said. I looked at where she stood and saw her barely climbing into her home. _Whatever you say!_ I waddled over to Erik and nudged him lightly on the hand. He looked over at me with his blue eyes that were filled with tears. _His eyes are so handsome..._

"Odette, what would I do without you to keep me company?" Erik shook his head and continued staring at the floor. _Oh Erik, you would be no where without me... to keep you company._ If I was a human at that minute, I probably would be red as a tomato. Alice was watching me from her little hole with a look that said 'is that all?' and I quickly tried to think of something else to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Erik's cloak.

"Odette, where did you go...?" I heard Erik say then there was a moment of silence. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the most harmonious, dark, mysterious laughter that not only filled the room, but my head as well erupted from Erik. I was standing upon a small table with Erik's cloak on my back and had my wing holding the cloak in front of my face, in an almost vampire-ish way. _His laugh is so lovely..._ I felt myself let out a small sigh.

"Thank you, little swan phantomess." Erik said taking a gentleman like bow. "Shall I fetch you something to eat now? You must be hungry."

...

I heard _her_ voice reverberating off the passage way as I was slowly making my way back to the lair. It couldn't have been, but I set my hopes to high. All the bags of necessary supplies I was restocking were dropped to the floor as I ran to see my angel. When I got to the lair, I called for her, but she wasn't there; I even looked throughout the entire home of mine. _Curses! Why must her voice taunt me?_ I wasn't aware that I said what I was thinking out loud until I felt a small nudge on my hand.

Odette was standing there in a very cute way. "Odette, what would I do without you to keep me company?" I shook my head at a thought that suddenly appeared in my mind: _Maybe if you were human, we would be friends._ The thought suddenly melted away as I remembered my disfiguration. Who could ever love a man like me, or should I say _monster_ like me. When I realized that Odette wasn't standing next to me, I looked around until I found her.

She was standing atop a table wearing my cloak! Laughter boomed out of my throat, and it sure felt strange. Not once in my life had I laughed, except when Antoinette and I were children and we played in the opera house. I laughed even more when Odette held the cloak in front of her almost like a vampire would do._ How funny are you, little Odette?_ "Thank you, little swan phantomess" I asked her if she was hungry and quickly made my way back to the bags I dropped. _Erik, if only there was somebody there for you..._

...

"That went very well, Odette." Alice chimed. Her voice was so soft yet very high pitched.

"Thanks, Alice. I hope tonight is the night!" my heart was pounding in my chest at the mere thought of Erik seeing me as the human I was.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, love." she warned.

"What could possibly go wrong? It's not like he'll suddenly have an urge to strangle me to death." _Maybe he would, Odette? What if he did strangle you to death?_ I let my thoughts get the best of me and had a vision of what would happen.

VISION!

_I suddenly felt the transformation take over my body. Erik stood there hopelessly watching as his swan was swept into the air in a bright flash of light. When he could see again, his eyes fell upon a woman about the age 20. She had long blonde hair and green eyes that browned around the edges. What was a woman doing down here?_

_ "Erik! It is me Odet...!" I didn't finish. Erik quickly grabbed a Punjab lasso and had it around my neck before I could get away._

_ "What have you done to my swan?" he yelled as I felt the rope tighten around my neck._

_ "Erik, don't you recognize me?" I choked a little as he pulled hard on the rope._

_ "No I don't, mademoiselle." he smirked and jerked again on the lasso. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head._

_ "Eri... Erik... I can't... breathe." I felt my blood rushing to my head and saw my life flash before my eyes; all went black_

End of Vision

"Odette, are you okay?" Alice's voice chirped and brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine where's Eri..." I was interrupted when he walked into the room and set down a dish filled with a weird looking weed I had never seen before. Alice was no longer seated on the stairs, so I walked over to the dish and sniffed at it.

"It's seaweed, Odette, it isn't poisoned. Go ahead, try some." Erik said. Slowly, I opened my mouth and pulled a small piece off. There was a salty sensation in my mouth that faded away. _This stuff is amazing!_ As fast as you could say 'Holy seaweed on a stick', my little dish was empty.

"Well, I see that you liked that very much." Erik chuckled.

Finally, I looked at the clock and saw it was five minutes to sun down. Erik had been in his room, doing who knows what, all day. _He has to stay in there, he just has to!_ My feet couldn't keep still and I was slapping them down all over the stone floor.

"Would you kindly, please stop making that disgusting noise, Odette!" Alice yelled. _Well excuse me; you're not the one who is hoping that a man will see her as a human not a swan!_ My head began hurting from all my anticipation. How long does it take for the sun to set? Normally, it didn't take as long, but now it seemed to taunt me. Suddenly, I heard footsteps inside Erik's room. _Oh no! _Without thinking, I grabbed Erik's cloak and stuffed into a corner that was dark.

When Erik came walking out of his room, I acted like nothing happened. "Hey Odette, I am about to go out. Wait a second! Where's my cloak?" Erik began franticly running around looking for his precious cloak. I looked at the clock. _Only 30 seconds, please let my wish come true!_ "Oops! I found it." he pulled it out from the corner I tucked it in. _Crap! Odette, you need to find better hiding places for things you take._

...

"Well, I must be off. I will be back in the..." Erik suddenly froze as he saw Odette being swept into the air and enveloped in light. A sudden flash blinded Erik for a few seconds. When he could see again, he gasped. In front of him stood a woman about the age 20 with long blonde hair that reached her waist and green eyes that browned at the edges.

"Erik, it's me, Odette!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't put up some more chapters lately, but I am making up for my slacking! Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Erik, it's me, Odette!"

I stared at the woman before my eyes. _Odette, it couldn't be; she's a swan._ Her eyes were sparkling and I knew she was dying for me to answer. _Answer, you fool! Has my wish come true or am I just dreaming?_ I was brought back to reality when I heard a scuffing noise. The woman, who claimed to be my Odette, was running her foot back and forth across the floor as I had seen the swan do many times.

"Odette, it couldn't possibly be you. You're supposed to be a swan!" I pointed out.

"I know this is too good to be true, Erik, but you are going to have to trust what I say." she replied "Oh, and about being a swan... well, it's a long story."

"Tell me then, this story." I questioned.

...

"It began the night that you found me in the puddle outside the Opera Populaire. I was going to go visit my maman because she was feeling very ill. It had been a long hard day full of practicing for the upcoming opera, so I decided to take a short cut home. When I was walking through a long, dark, ominous alley, a small man started speaking in the strangest language I had ever heard." I took a breath. "The language he spoke was barely a language at all. Before I knew it, I was very small and had webbed feet and small wings. I don't remember everything, but I remember running from the alley and stopping to rest next to the opera house."

Erik sat patiently listening to my very unbelievable story. When I finished, he stood and turned his back on me. _I am done for!_ Maybe I heard wrong, but I knew what he said.

"I believe you, Odette."

My heart began thumping in my throat. _He believes me! My life isn't over just yet!_

"I have seen a ballet that had something along the lines of your condition. It was called Swan Lake and it had an almost exact character like you. The only way to break the spell..." he trailed off. _The way to break the spell is what?_ "The only way to break the spell was to have a man confess his love for the girl."

...

Odette swayed at my words and fell like a rock to the ground. _What did I say that would cause something like this to occur?_ Was the way to break the spell so shocking? Slowly, I made my way over to Odette and picked her up. Her head rolled into my neck and I stiffened. As quick as I could, I placed her on the swan bed in a small corner of my lair._ What am I to do now?_ I left her and retreated to the welcoming arms of my organ. Music has always been my home, my life, my love, and best friend. When I had been rejected by society, music was there and when _she_ left me, who was there? Music has always been with me wherever I go. I placed my fingers on the keys and began playing the aria from Hannibal. _I wonder if Odette can sing. I'll have to ask her when she wakes and hope it's before sunrise._ Two hours passed and finally, Odette was awake.

"How are you feeling, Odette?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess." she shrugged. _What's that look in her eyes? _"Can you play for me?" she asked.

"I guess so." I smirked. "Only if you sing while I play." Odette crossed her arms in defiance, but finally gave in. "How about the aria from Hannibal?" With a nod of her head, we both began.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try  
Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

Her voice sounded just like my angel's voice. _It can't be! _I stopped playing, but Odette continued without noticing I wasn't accompanying her.

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me  
_

"Erik, why did you stop playing and get a distant look on your face?" Odette asked. _She did notice!_

"Your voice reminded me of somebody else's I knew once long ago."

...

_He's still in love with the girl that broke his heart!_ My heart was snapped in two as he answered my question. I looked at the time and noticed that it was almost sunrise. "Erik, I... I..." I didn't finish my sentence because the transformation took me over. Once more, I was returned to my fowl state. _Why must this happen to me every time!_

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but it's what I'm capable of. Did anybody see my little pun with the word 'fowl' instead of 'foul'? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I turned to see what Odette was stuttering about, I found her in swan form once more. _Dang it! _She looked sad and her head was hanging low. "Odette, you can tell me what you were going to say tonight. I promise I won't leave." I said. I watched Odette as she stepped into the lake and swam away from me._ What is she so upset about?_ After a while of just thinking about the human form of her, I started to see where my mind was going. I couldn't help but think she was beautiful and maybe I had a crush on her, but who could ever love a creature like me?

I stood up from my organ and retired to my bedroom. My eyes were heavy with sleep; I was soon in a deep sleep.

_"Erik, I hate you! You didn't come for me soon enough!" Odette yelled at me. Her face held an expression full of pure hatred. A man stood next to her and held her close to his side. 'Who is that guy and what did I do wrong?"_

_ The man stepped forward and smirked. "Sorry, mask man, Odette is mine now." the man's voice said. Suddenly, he was somehow right behind me and he whispered in my ear "I have her wrapped around my little finger; now watch as I take her life!" Flames shot out of the ground around Odette, preventing me from saving her._

_ "ODETTE, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S GOING TO K-" I didn't finish because I suddenly lost my voice. The man appeared next to Odette and put his hands on her shoulders. 'Get your filthy hands off her!' She turned towards him and I watched helplessly as they kissed. One minute they were kissing; the next Odette was putting a gun to her head. 'Odette, please don't do it.' Without thinking, I ran into the flames._

_ My skin stung and smoke filled my eyes. The man grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. No matter how hard I struggled, he still held firm. Odette put her finger on the trigger and pulled it. There was a loud bang and I realized that she shot me in the chest. 'NO!'_

...

It was sunset and I hadn't heard Erik calling for me, so I decided to go and find him. I looked everywhere and I finally found him in his room. When I entered, at first I realized nothing strange until I saw Erik thrashing wildly around in his bed. _Poor Erik, he must be having a nightmare._ Without a second thought, I began singing a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was a baby.

_The night wind sings  
A song to me  
In whispered hushes  
That seem to be  
Lullabies low,  
That come and go,  
That sing so gently  
Through the trees  
A sleepy song to me._

When I finished, Erik had stopped thrashing about and was at peace. _That's much better, Odette._ Slowly, I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then whispered "Sleep well, my love." I exited his room and made my way down to where Alice lived. I knocked on the stone step and she crawled out.

"Hey Odette, are you okay?" she asked looking at my sad expression. _Am I okay?_

"No, I am not okay. I am very lonely tonight." I sighed.

"Maybe some fresh air will do you good. You haven't been outside in like forever. Let's get a move on Odette." Alice said climbing up to my shoulder. _That is a great idea, Alice._ We made our way through the passage way Erik came and went through every night. It was dark and very cold, but we managed to make it outside into the summer night. Stars filled the sky and there wasn't a single patch in the sky that wasn't clear.

Slowly, I drew in the scent of the night. I stared around the alley we were in and decided to walk to the park. Alice said something, but I didn't hear her. When we reached the park I sat in the green grass and rested. "Alice, isn't this amazing?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is definitely better than that dank cave we live in." she replied. I don't know how long we lay there, but I never realized it was getting really close to sunrise. Alice was curled up and sleeping in my lap; her breathing lulled me to sleep as well and before I knew it, we were both asleep. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed, was the sun rising on the horizon.

...

When I woke up, I wondered where the voice that sang to me was. I stood and left my room and called for Odette, but she didn't come. Filled with worry, I looked all over our home and still couldn't find her. When I was about to give up, I saw the secret door that led outside was cracked. _That's kind of funny. I remember closing it behind me yesterday._ "ODETTE!" I yelled and quickly grabbed my cloak and ran through the passage way.

I saw that the sun had risen and knew that she would be a swan already. Quickly, I followed my senses to where she might be. My mind led me to the park and that's when I saw her. Odette was asleep in the grass with a mouse on her back. She must have heard me coming because the mouse poked Odette's back. I looked down at Odette as she looked up at me. "Don't ever do this again!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Odette, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that the sun had risen. "Don't look now, here comes Erik." Alice whispered. _Oh no! He looks really mad._ He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Don't you ever do this again!" He yelled. "What if somebody saw you and took you away? Tell me!" I shook with fear as his voice began rising. Suddenly, I was picked by Erik and he ran as fast as he could into an alley. Anger still radiated off of his body violently as we neared the passage way that led underneath the opera house. When we reached the lair, he took me into the room with the bed shaped like a swan. Erik sat me down inside, closed the door, and locked it. _I didn't do anything wrong! _I no longer felt Alice on my back.

"Alice!" I called out. When she didn't answer, I realized that she must have fallen off when Erik was running. _She'll be okay, Odette. Alice may be small, but she has a big brave heart. _For what seemed like an eternity, I sat in the room by myself. Once or twice I tried falling asleep, but Erik's angered face always appeared in my mind when I almost had it. _He was just really upset that you left. Odette, he won't hurt you._ I wanted to cry, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Time passed by and I soon lost track of it. The only sounds coming from the other side of the door, was Erik pounding away at his organ.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the lock on the door click. Slowly, Erik opened the door and walked in. He looked tired and sickly. I quickly took notice of this and waddled over to him and rested my head on his shin. "Odette, I am very sorry about this morning. I was just very worried about losing you..." _I am sorry as well Erik; I promise to never do that again..._ Erik knelt down next to me. When I saw his hands, I suddenly felt sick. He had played so long that his fingers were bleeding and raw. I was about to look up at him sadly, when the transformation took over me.

"Erik, what did you do to your beautiful hands?" I asked franticly. Before he could answer, I pulled him over to my bed and sat him down on it. I ran to the closet where I had found previously an old ratty dress. Quickly, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and filled it with hot water. As I got back to the room, I found that Erik was crying. Feeling guilty that I had pushed him to this, I tore the dress into bandages and sterilized them in the water. After I was done cleaning and bandaging Erik's hands, I tiredly plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Thank you, Odette; I wouldn't have been able to do this myself." Erik said staring at his bandaged hands.

"It's nothing really..." _No; it is a really big something for me._ "Why'd you do this to yourself, Erik? I feel like I pushed you to do this to yourself. It's just not like you." I said feeling upset. Erik glanced at me than returned to staring at his hands.

"Look, Odette; sometimes people aren't who they seem to be, alright. Why feel guilty about this? It was my idea to play for 8 hours straight." Erik said. Somewhere in his voice was anger, and I knew he was trying to hide it. "Just promise me to never leave me... _here..._ again. That is all I ask of you, Odette." _Never leave you... Does he...? No he couldn't like me in a romantic kind of way. Erik still likes that Christine girl or whatever her name was._

"I promise to never leave here again." I replied. "Erik?"

"Yes Odette?" Erik answered. _Here goes nothing..._

"Do you... Oh never mind." I said bailing out on my idea. _Of course he doesn't love you so why bother._

"Odette, you can ask me anything. We are friends if I am correct." Erik smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shook his hand off my shoulder and turned away from him. "If you don't want to talk about it, that is fine with me, but if you feel like it, I am always around to talk with you." I sadly watched as he left the room. _You might like him, Odette, but he won't return the feeling._ I heard little pitter patters on the floor and smiled.

"Hey; what happened to Erik's hands, Odette?" Alice asked me as she climbed up and onto the bed.

"He hurt himself by playing his organ for 8 hours. I cleaned and bandaged his hands up." I said choking back a sob. "He did it to himself... and I feel responsible for it, Alice. It's my fault he did it." I cried out and let the tears run down my cheeks. "Erik said that it wasn't me, but I still doubt it. After he said that, he asked me to promise him not to leave him, but changed him to here."

"I think he likes you Odette." Alice chirped happily. I laughed at her words. "What did I say that was so funny? Erik might not know it, but he likes you and we all know it." I wiped the tears from my face and kissed Alice on her head.

"What would I do without you? I think I would still be crying in this room forever." I said jokingly. Alice laughed and stood up on her hind legs.

"I think you wouldn't be so funny if it weren't for me." Alice pointed at me. We both began laughing, but suddenly stopped when we heard Erik coming. I shoved Alice under my pillow and picked up a book. When Erik opened the door, he looked around the room.

"Were you laughing?" Erik asked me. I nodded and held up my book.

"There was this really funny part in this chapter. It made me laugh." I said.

"What is so funny about a dictionary?" Erik asked. _I am so very stupid._ "Well, you continue reading your "funny" dictionary." And with that, Erik left the room. I heard Alice laughing under my pillow and I sighed. _Now I feel much more stupid!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry everybody for not updating so often on any of my stories. I have more time now that I am done with fall softball, so I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways, I believe my beloved Erik has something to say...**

**Erik: She does not own Phantom of the Opera or me.**

**A/N: *sigh* in my dreams...**

**Erik: O.O *shivers* Wait... did you just call me your "beloved"?**

**A/N: Of course not...**

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were some of the best I spent with Erik. He took me to the roof of the opera house and we gazed at the stars, teached me to sing and play the organ a little bit, and swam with me when I was in swan form. Never once had I thought that Erik was so sweet; was I falling in love? Every time I looked at him, I couldn't help but think that he was handsome and wondered what it would be like if he loved me. _Well for one, the spell would be broken, I would be happy, so would Erik, and I would be able to go outside. _

When night time fell and I turned human, I found Erik playing his organ. I silently watched him lose himself in the music. Loving every single note he played, I sighed. When Erik stopped, he turned around and asked "How did that sound?"

"That was very beautiful, Erik. It made me think of a beautiful night beneath the stars." I said. Suddenly, a pain like no other erupted inside my head. Much like a rock, I dropped to the ground.

"Odette!" Erik rushed to my side in a heartbeat. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening. There is this horrible pain in my head." I said while holding my head. When Erik touched my arm, the pain worsened. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. Erik pulled away with a look of sorrow on his face. "Erik, it's not you; when you touched me, the pain got worse." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Odette, I know what can help you. Wait here and take it easy." Erik said and grabbed his cloak before running out of our home. Alice came out of her home and walked over to me.

"I'll stay with you until he returns, Odette." she said. Suddenly, there were unfamiliar footsteps coming from behind me. Alice quickly climbed into the pocket of my dress.

"It has been a long time, Odette." a man's voice said. I rolled over and found the same man from years ago. _There is something about him that seemed so familiar... I can't put my finger on it._ "I see you have found yourself a nice place to live, but I am disappointed in you. You're living with a monster."

"He's not a monster, you stupid old man!" I defended. With a snap of his fingers, pain exploded in my head again. "Oh gosh..." He was smirking and staring at me while I lay there in pain.

"Odette, you really shouldn't talk like that." he said. "I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"I am doing this for _revenge_. Don't you remember four years ago?" he asked. I searched my mind for something that clicked. _Five years ago... five..._

**Flashback...**

"Papa, I won't marry Victor! Even if he was the last man on earth, I wouldn't go within a thousand feet of him." I argued with my father. He had arranged for me to marry Victor le' Gray, a wealthy man of 40 that lived in London.

"Odette, this is for the best. Your mother and I want the best for you." my father said. "Now, no more arguing; you'll marry him and that's final!" With those words, my father stormed out of the room. The next day, Victor came to visit me. I was reading in my room when he walked in.

"Good afternoon, Odette." he said. I didn't acknowledge him and continued reading. "I heard that you weren't very happy about our marriage from your father. He really sounded upset about it." Still, I ignored the stupid voice. Suddenly, my book was violently grasped and thrown across the room. My arm was grabbed next and I was pulled towards Victor. "You will marry me, Odette; whether you like it or not, it won't stop me from ruining your life."

"Let me go!" I yelled. I began struggling in an attempt to break free. Once I tried to knock him in the head with my free arm, but he grabbed it with his other hand.

"You are quite feisty." Victor said while smirking. "I love women that have that characteristic." Suddenly, my father burst through my bedroom door and found Victor holding me captive. The look on Victor's face was priceless. _He will pay for this. In fact, I'll play along with this..._

"Papa, help me! Victor tried to hurt me!" I yelled. Victor quickly let go of my arms and I fell to the ground crying.

"I am disgusted by you, Victor. Leave this house immediately and never return. If I ever find out you have been near my daughter, you will pay for it." my father spoke harshly. Quickly, Victor walked out of my room and outside to his carriage. When he was gone, my father rushed to my side. "Odette, you were right about Victor. Will you ever forgive me?"

"You are forgiven, papa." I said and wiped the fake tears from my face. That night, I was lying in bed when I heard something at my window. I quickly sat up and looked over at my window; Victor was glaring at me. He placed a piece of paper on the sill than disappeared into the night. When I was sure he was gone, I walked over and picked the note up.

_Dear Odette,_

_ You will pay for this. Even if it is the last thing I do..._

_Victor_

**End of Flashback...**

"Victor..." I whispered. He began laughing maniacally.

"So you do remember. Well, I hope you'd be glad to know that I was the one who turned you into a swan and I have been watching all this time." Victor said. He gazed off into the cave before speaking, "I have come to take you back though. Not even your pathetic excuse of a lover could save you now." With those words, Victor grabbed my arm and we appeared in a mansion. I was shoved into a room by him. "This is where you will stay forever."

"No!" I yelled as he closed the door and locked it. Now I was alone... _I'm not alone!_ Alice climbed out of my pocket and sniffed the air.

"Is he gone? Wait a minute; where are we?" she asked.

"We are trapped by Victor." I said.

**Erik's Pov**

When I returned home, Odette was no longer there. I checked everywhere but still couldn't find her. My cries of agony echoed off the walls. _Why would Odette leave? __She left because of another you idiot. In fact, Odette has loved you this entire time, but you were blind to that. This is your entire fault._ I was in tears when I noticed a note on my organ. Quicker than a blink, I snatched it up and began reading.

_Dear Phantom,_

_ Do not worry. Odette's lover has taken her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._

_Your enemy,_

_Victor_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Erik's POV

"No... NO!" My world came crashing down on me in seconds. With blind rage I began smashing everything I could get my hands on. Candles were smashed into small pieces and thrown to the floor; their holders were bent and dented. A small chair was thrown across the room and smashed upon impact to the wall. Blank music sheets were torn into pieces and were scattered everywhere. When I was done with my outbreak, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD!? YOU TOOK SOMETHING DEAR TO ME AND SO HELP ME WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL BE KILLED BY MY OWN HAND! YOU BASTARD! WHEN I FIND YOU..." I broke down from there. Tears streamed down my face. I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest, much like when Christine had chosen that excuse for a man over me, but it was much worse. My heart had not only been taken, but it was crushed into sand and thrown into the sea.

"Odette... I'll find you. I'll find you, I promise."

Odette's POV

"Alice, what am I going to do? Erik is probably thinking I left and something bad has happened to me." I sobbed to the little mouse. She patted my hand to comfort me.

"He'll be okay, Odette. I bet he's trying to find you right now as we speak." I loved it when she spoke. Her voice was so small and gentle, but here words were big in size. Without her, I don't know if I could survive waiting here for Erik. "He loves you, don't you know."

"Really?" My heart pounded in my chest. I quickly wiped my face with a handkerchief I found in the room. "Are you making this up, Alice, because this isn't funny?"

"I know he loves you, Odette. He wrote a declaration of his love to you. I'm pretty sure he was going to give it to you because he placed it in an envelope and shoved it into a locked drawer at his desk." Her eyes were staring into mine. "Perhaps if I can get out of here, I can find him and bring him here."

"Oh Alice... you know that..." Suddenly the door was opened. Alice scurried under the bed I sat upon.

"Who were you talking to?" Victor asked looking around the room. "I know I wasn't hearing things."

"I was talking to myself. I do it all the time." I said making up an excuse. Victor walked into the room leaving the door wide open and sat down on the bed next to me. I barely saw the tail of Alice finish going around the doorway. _Yes! Go get Erik for me!_ It became very uncomfortable when I caught Victor staring at me. His eyes were a dark blue like the midnight sky. They scared me to death as they looked almost black. "Um...err..."

"Yes, my love?" A chill ran up my spine and I shivered. "Oh are you cold? Let me go get you a blanket. Do you need anything else, my dear?" _Yeah; I need Erik. _I shook my head and watched as he stood and left the room. Once more the door was locked and I was trapped by myself. As night gave way to morning, I became a swan once more.

Alice's POV

I eventually made it out of the large house, which might I say made Victor look like a narcissist. There was a portrait of him in almost every room and hall. It scared me to death that I had to leave Odette behind with him not knowing what he was capable of, and having to find my way back to the opera house. To my luck, I saw a stable boy preparing a carriage. A short stout woman went over to him and asked him if he was ready to take her to town. _Just in the nick of time!_ The carriage began moving and I made a dash for it. I leaped up and grabbed onto the step that led into the carriage and sat there.

About thirty minutes later, Paris came into view. I was so relieved that the town the woman talked about was where I needed to get to. Along the way, I remembered each and every single thing I passed so I would not forget how to get back. As we neared the edge of town, rain began drizzling down. With absolutely no way for me to get out of the down pour, I clung to the side of the step and waited for the right time to get off.

We drove past nobody on the way in. It was as if everybody deserted the city, which was odd because I heard that normally carriages are seen everywhere and people walk along down the street. The rain must have driven everybody back indoors. When the opera house came into view, I leaped off and ran up towards the front doors. I shook my fur out a little bit and entered the big building. My mind exactly remembered the place that I had entered the underground. With much speed I ran through the house and found the place. With the bringing of Odette's safety in my mind, I bravely dropped down into the dark place.

I had completely forgotten about the water that I would land in, but thankfully Cecilia had been swimming by as I fell into the freezing water. She nearly shrieked when I splashed next to her. "ALICE! Don't do that again! Are you crazy?"

"No, I need a ride back to the lair. Odette's in trouble and I need to get Erik to her before anything bad happens." I breathed hard. It was possible that I could pass out from fatigue but I only thought of my friend.

"She's in trouble? Alright than, I'll take you to what is left of Erik's place." She swam over and let me crawly onto her back.

"'What's left of Erik's place'? What does that even mean?" I asked. Had something happened that destroyed the place or had Victor done it?

"Oh dearie... Erik... when he found that Odette was missing he also found a paper. I didn't know what it said but he got worked up about it. He shouted loudly and that is what made me wonder what was going on. He..." she didn't finish because we were already at the lair. What I saw made me cry out loud.

"Odette was right. Erik really did freak out." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

"He has really wrecked this place." I said looking around the room. There were only a few candelabras that were untouched and were giving off some light, but not as much as there used to be. Erik's organ hadn't been destroyed either. Paper littered the ground and a pile of wood that used to be a chair was scattered next to a wall. Candle wax was also smashed all over the place. "If Odette saw this she would be crying." I was surprised that Erik wasn't out here pounding away at his wretched instrument. "Cecilia, do you know where Erik is?"

"I believe he's in Odette's room, deary. Take one of Odette's feathers to him. He may freak out if he sees you, but may stop because of the feather." She told me. With that she swam back to her underwater home. Sighing, I found one of Odette's feathers and carried it to my friend's room. From the outside, I heard sobbing. It was so sorrowful I nearly died from the noise. Every once in awhile, the voice would cry out 'Odette'. _He's heartbroken. Well this is my queue._ I entered the room through one of my many small doorways into it. Erik was crumpled on the floor next to the bed. His body shook with every sob.

I have to admit, I've never seen a man, human or animal, look as bad as he did right in that moment. His hair was sticking out all over the place, his face was red(his mask was also off, but it didn't faze me one bit), and he smelt like he hadn't bathed in who knows how long. It was just so unlike Erik to be like this. Mustering up all my courage, I went forth to hopefully live to tell him of Odette.

Erik's POV

I couldn't stop crying after my tantrum. It had never been this bad before. The time was unknown to me, hunger left my mind, I didn't feel like doing pretty much anything. All I did was sit in Odette's room crying. I would die in this room of a broken heart, a lonely man, and would never forget my sweet swan. In my dying despair, I cried out her name over and over again. There was no one who could hear me, but that didn't stop me.

It was a curious thing, but what happened next didn't scare me in the least bit. There I sat, crying my life away, when a mouse. A simple little rodent got my attention. It crawled up onto my leg and in its mouth... its miniscule mouth, it held a feather. This wasn't just any feather now; it was one of Odette's. After I wiped my face with my handkerchief and put my mask back on, I reached for the feather. _Does this little mouse know Odette?_ The mouse dropped it into my hand and looked up at me with its black eyes. Something in them made me think it was trying to comfort me. Before I lifted my hand with the feather away, it crawled into my hand. "Do you know Odette, my dear little friend?" I asked knowing it couldn't understand me.

To my surprise, it gave its head a little nod 'yes', or was it just me. Something in my head told me it was coincidence, but my need to find Odette was stronger than that. "Please tell me, sweet mouse, do you know of her whereabouts?" Once more it nodded. If it wouldn't have been for that little mouse, I would have thrown my hands up in the air and cried for joy, but I cried out loud in relief instead. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much! For your help, I'll give you a whole thing of cheese, little guy." The rodent shook its head at that, sat back on its haunches, and crossed its front paws. "Little miss?" Another quick nod. "Oh I am very sorry, mademoiselle. Shall you take me to her?" It covered its nose with a paw and pointed at the vanity with a mirror. I had no idea how I got all that she said, but I did: I was a mess and needed to bathe. "Thanks for realizing, mademoiselle, otherwise I would be going out looking and..." I gave my underarm a good sniff and almost gagged. "...smelling absolutely horrid." I sat her down and walked to the door. "Stay here now. I'll be quick."

Odette's POV

_Waiting_. I was waiting for Erik and Alice and freedom. Victor would look into the room every once in a while and check if I needed anything, but I never told him if I did. It seemed like hours that I sat there on the bed. Before I knew it, it was dinner time and I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. My stomach was hurting so bad I nearly lost whatever was in my stomach at the time. Victor walked into the room right as my stomach made a sound and he smiled. "I knew you'd be getting hungry my dear. Here have whatever you desire." With a snap of his fingers, a whole tray full of all my favorite foods as a swan appeared out of thin air. "And don't even think about starving yourself. What would your poor deformed Erik think about that?"

_He wouldn't be happy if I starved to death. _I decided what was best for me and Erik, and ate. I ate like I hadn't eaten in a million years. Who cares if I ate like a pig! The food was delicious and I couldn't get enough of it. Before I knew it, all the food was gone and I was very full. "There you go, Odette." He snapped again and the tray disappeared. As he left the room, I heard him barely whisper "I can't wait..." The door closed and locked, I shivered. _Wait for what? What is he so excited about?_ Whatever it was, I hope it didn't include me, but that was a hard thing to not think about because I was the reason I found myself here. I was left alone to think about all the things that Victor could do to me if he wanted. Most of them ended with either me dying (from him killing me in some horrid way or eating me), becoming his wife after he turned me human for good, or having to watch him kill Erik. It scared me to death, these thoughts, but I couldn't stop thinking about them.

Day gave way to night, and I became human again. I curled up underneath the covers in the bed and closed my eyes tight. Fear had gripped every corner of my body and I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything but that. Time would only tell what was to become of me and I hoped that it would be a long time off. Footsteps pounded through the hall; it was what brought me out of my fearful daze. I quickly sat up in the bed and whispered "Erik" as the door opened...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So... I don't have much to say, but I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers for... well... for reading and reviewing. Also, I have a facebook page and I have only like 3 people who like it, so... if you have a facebook and want to know when I'll be posting new chapters for any of my stories, LIKE IT UP! Its called Andimpink and shouldn't be that hard to find. Now, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE ONES CREATED BY THE PURE AMAZINGNESS OF MY BRAIN. I AM NOT OBAMA, BUT I APPROVE THIS MESSAGE!

Chapter 11

Erik's POV

The little mouse had me lead the way out, but from there, she took the lead. She took me to the stables and had me watch as she squeaked away to one of the horses. To my surprise, the horse somehow managed to speak back. When the mouse was finished speaking, she motioned for me to come over, pointed at the latch on the stall, and climbed up my leg and onto my shoulder. Quickly, I opened up the stall and mounted the horse that must have agreed to take the mouse and I to where Odette was. The horse took off out of the stables and down the road.

It appeared that we were going somewhere outside the city. The little mouse now clung to the inside of my cape in fear of flying off behind us. I began thinking of some plan that would benefit me in some way since I had no idea of what kind of man I would be going up against. This Victor guy, whoever he was, I wasn't taking chances with him. Especially since he took Odette and now has her kept up somewhere in the outskirts of Paris. The rain that had once been pouring down now stopped leaving the scent of freshness in the air.

Suddenly, the horse slowed down some and turned down a dirt road that led to a large mansion. Its outside was poorly taken care of; dead trees stood tall, the grass would probably reach up to my knees if I stood in it, and dead rose bushes barricaded the front door. Who on earth would let such a marvelous mansion look like a dump? We came to a stop, and I hopped of the horse and patted it on the neck thankfully. The mouse still upon my shoulder, pointed at the front door. "We can't go through there." I stated. "It's too obvious of a place to enter. I'll find another way in." With those words, the mouse nodded, then I began looking for a cellar door or another way into the house. To my luck, I found an open window. _Some defense you have, Victor..._

When I climbed in, I nearly broke out in laughter. The entire room, all of the walls, held pictures of a single man. He looked like one of those types that get all the girls. Like that _fop_ of a man, Raoul. I assumed that these all portrayed Victor who now seemed like a narcissist. After taking a few deep breaths, I made my way over to the door and slowly opened it. In one direction, I heard whistling so I decided not to go that way. Suddenly, the mouse tapped my shoulder and got my attention. She climbed down to the floor and started scurrying down the hall. I followed quickly while trying to keep up with the fast moving creature. We eventually came to a door that had a key in the lock and I knew this was where Odette was just by the look on the mouse's face.

After unlocking the door quickly, I opened the door. As I opened it, I heard somebody whisper "Erik." Odette was lying on a bed under a quilt watching me. A smile spread across her face and tears filled her eyes. "I knew you would come for me!" she said as she leapt out of the bed and ran right into my arms.

Odette's POV

Erik held me in his arms for a few minutes then stepped back. "We need to get going, Odette. Before..."

"Before I find out about the infiltration of my home." _Victor!_ Erik spun around to face him and he snarled.

"You have no right to hold her here. She isn't yours, monsieur." _I'm yours Erik. Forever._ Victor than began laughing. Erik took my hand and pulled me to him. I felt so safe at his side, but my safety wouldn't last forever. As soon as Victor finished laughing, he held out his hand and yanked the air in front of him, pulling me away from Erik. I screamed as he hooked an arm around my waist. Struggling to break free, I squirmed and tried to break away from him.

"She definitely isn't yours, is she Phantom? I bet you haven't even..." Before Victor could finish, I jabbed my elbow into his groin area and he let me go. Erik than ran forward, Punjab lasso in hand, and placed it around Victors neck. With one swift clean motion, he yanked on the rope and it tightened. Victor clawed at his neck for a little bit, but then gave up and began making objects appear out of thin air and fly around the room randomly. As it seemed Victor was taking his last breath, one of the objects hit me in the stomach. I cried out in pain at the same time Victor was taken by the Angel of Death. Alice scurried out from under the bed and climbed up onto my stomach, but was careful to stay away from where the knife was embedded into my skin.

Erik than realized what had happened and was by my side in seconds. He slowly pulled the knife out of my stomach and watched as the blood poured out of the wound staining my dress. Pain ripped through my stomach when the cold air in the room hit the injury. Without even asking me, he ripped both the sleeves off my dress and placed them over my wound to stop the bleeding. He then dashed out of the room leaving me alone with Alice. "Odette, stay with me and Erik. He'll be right back I promise." Alice sat on the cloth covering my wound to apply more pressure. It hurt like crazy, but I knew that Erik wouldn't allow me to die here in this place. He wouldn't even let me die at all.

My vision became blurry as Erik came through the door bearing a mountain of strips of sheets that he most likely found somewhere in the house. "Odette, stay awake. Everything will be alright as soon as I get you back to the lair. Hold on, my love." Erik quickly than began dressing my wound that was still bleeding. When he finished and was about to pick me up, I held out my hand to stop him.

"Erik... I've... always..." Erik stopped me from talking.

"Odette I've always known that, but don't say that like you're going to die. Never say that like you're going to die!" he shouted. As I slowly began closing my eyes than opening quickly, I placed a hand on Erik's hand. "No! You can't leave me Odette. I need you. I need you like yesterday. Without you, my life would be nothing. I wouldn't even have anything to live for. Stay with me, please." He was crying as I slipped into darkness. "Je t'aime, mon cygne..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Odette's POV

_Darkness clouded around me. It was so cold wherever I was. Everywhere I looked, I could see a mysterious shadow lurking about in the black fog. Something pulled me farther into the dark as I coughed. The smell of the air around me was putrid; the scent was that of a carcass left in out in the hot sun for a week. It smelled of death and nothing and nobody could deny that. Putting up with the scent, I looked around me once more. Where was I?_

_ Suddenly, a memory floated across my mind. It was the morning I met... what was his name. I could feel it on the tip of my tongue, but could not put my finger on it. An image than came to me and again, it was of the man's whose name escaped me. Something told me he was of great importance. A barrage of images, memories, and even smells attacked my mind. A white mask, a rescue in the park, sandalwood... They were all belonging to... Erik. They all belonged to Erik, the masked man, musical genius, broken hearted man, best friend, my guardian angel; the love of my life._

_ It all came back to me right in that moment of realization. I was dead and Erik was all alone with my... dead body. He must be crushed! What about Victor? Oh yeah... Erik killed him, but I don't care for him. I'm glad he's gone but because of it, but now I'm here by my lonesome; all alone in the world._

_ "Odette, that first night I saw you in your true form, I was taken. The way you panicked when you saw the confusion on my face and the excitement in your eyes had me hooked, not to mention how beautiful you looked in the candle light. Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Whether I was playing my music, gathering my needed supplies, or even sleeping, you were there in every moment. How could I have been so stupid as to not let you know how I felt; what I feel. Now I know it may not be that important now you are gone, but I need you to know that I love you with all of my heart and not even death can stop me from loving you." a voice whispered._

_ Warmth...light...comforts...the smell of sandalwood... I felt like a heavy chain had been broken off of me and I could fly away. Then I felt somebody holding my hands although they wore leather gloves. Who did I know that wore leather gloves? Wait just a minute; sandalwood and leather gloved hands! It just had to be Erik! Slowly, I opened my eyes to a blurry mess._

Erik's POV

I knew the love confession would work. It just had to. Slowly her eyes opened, yet she couldn't exactly keep her eyes in one place. _Perhaps her vision is a little out of order._ "Erik, is that you?" she asked removing one of her hands from mine to touch my face. A single tear raced down my cheek and onto her hand.

"Yes it is me, my dear." I said while taking the hand feeling my face and kissing it. A smile lit up her face. "How do you feel?"

"I feel free like a caged bird that has been released." Every word she spoke was filled with joy. Her eyes then became focused on me. They were locked onto mine as mine were to hers. "Oh Erik, I love you!" Before she could sit up all the way, she winced in pain and quickly laid back down. I cracked up laughing at her attempt and received a scowl from her. "Thanks for the warning me." she said dryly.

"I love you too." I said with a smile and she smiled right back up at me. Her blonde hair was sprawled out all around her and her eyes were glittering. How I could have stayed sitting there all day looking at her like this, minus the injury... and clothes... A thought suddenly came to my mind. _Should I...?_ When I looked back at her, she was looking at me as if she was expecting it at any moment. Slowly, teasingly slow, I brought my face hovering inches from hers. Her breath smelled heavenly and tickled my nose. With the tip of my fingers, I traced her lips. Then ever so gently, I placed my lips upon hers. To my surprise, she kissed me back! This kiss was nothing like Christine's. It held all the love in the world, all the passion, all the fire I longed for in a kiss. When I pulled back to look at Odette's face, she was smiling.

"Take me home, Erik." And with those words, we left the dreadful mansion, and made our way back to the opera house.

Odette's POV

_He kissed me! Erik kissed me!_ I never thought my first kiss would be so... so amazing. Words can't describe what I was feeling. My thoughts were all in a messy pile and I couldn't manage to say anything but 'take me home'. Erik carefully picked me up and carried me outside. He sat me down on the steps that led up to the house and went to find a horse in the stables and a carriage. I watched him walk all the way out of my sight and when he was gone, I let out a loud squeal. _I wonder where this day will take us?_

"Odette!" Alice came running up next to me. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I'm happy too. Way too happy." I said giddily. "Erik kissed me." The look that came across her little face was priceless.

"Really!? I can't believe he actually did that." she squeaked. "So... how was it?"

"Um... I... It was my first kiss and it surpassed my expectations." I said plainly. "He was so gentle, yet passionate, and I knew right in that moment that there was no other person better than Erik who I would want to share my kisses with. He has to be the world's best kisser."

"Is that true?" My face burned up instantly. Erik was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his signature smirk plastered across his face. Alice was giggling next to me which reddened my face even more. "Let's go now, my dear. The 'world's best kisser' would like to make it home before anybody else returns here." Erik came and picked me up again, and carried me to the readied carriage. Alice hopped in next to me right before Erik closed the door and took position as the driver. I talked a little bit more with Alice, but soon fell asleep from how tired I felt.

A/N: So... I liked this chapter and so should you! Please read and review. And just so all of you know, I'm pretty certain the last chapter will be the next, but if it's not, then I'll tell you otherwise.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: *sobs* this is the last chapter! I don't want it to end... but the show must go on! Just in case you peeps haven't already, please check out my new Phantom story called This Summer. It is great.

Chapter 13

Odette's POV

It has been three years since the incident back at Victor's mansion. The curse was lifted when Erik confessed his love for me and now we live a normal life. It is great to say we, because well... we're married! When I introduced Erik to my mother after I had healed up, she basically forced Erik to marry me because she thought I had ran off with him. I could never tell her what had actually happened and don't ever plan to do so. Our wedding was simple and very few people were invited, but it was perfect. I remember walking down the aisle seeing my future come flying at me as if it was just yesterday. Erik's smiling face and shining eyes staring at me as I approached him is still fresh in my mind.

Erik is keeping up with his composing and I am happy to say we moved to a nice flat in a small town near the ocean. It took a little coaxing to get him to agree, but eventually my hard worked payed off. Alice made the move with us and she is happily enjoying living in a doll sized house that Erik made with his own two hands. It is hard to say, but Tom and Cecilia are still living under the opera house. I had offered for them to come with us, but they didn't want to leave the comfort of their home.

I sighed as I sat on the porch of our house looking out over the ocean. The gray waves swaying back and forth made the most beautiful sound on the beach. A mother and her two children strolled alongside each other on the shore. _Children..._ I placed a hand over my stomach and thought to myself. Perhaps Erik isn't comfortable with having children, especially since his face may be passed on. This thought had never occurred to me until now and it was beginning to drive me insane.

"What are you thinking about, mon cygne?" Erik whispered in my ear and nearly made me jump out of my skin. He started to chuckle.

"Erik!" I screeched then began to laugh with him. "Don't do that ever again." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat down next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Whatever you say, my love. Anyways, what were you thinking about?" he kissed the top of my head.

"Erik, have you ever wanted a child; somebody who can pass on your name and get our fortune when we eventually wither away." When I spoke these words, he tensed up. "If your face was passed on, I wouldn't love the child any less, in fact I would love it anymore."

"Odette...Are you certain of this? I just don't want to disappoint you or for you to be disappointed in yourself. We could just adopt, you know. There are hundreds of good children with no family at all." he spoke softly, yet I could tell he didn't really like discussing the subject.

"Yes I am certain. Erik, I could never be disappointed by you and by myself either. Adopting a child would be nice, yes, but it's not the same as having a child of your own. Having a child who has your same blood and has been made of pure devotional love is the best thing in the entire world." I said. He held me closer to him and began to cry. "I'm sorry..."

"I've never felt this way before, Odette. There is no need to be sorry." Tears ran down his face and into my hair. "If you want to have my child," he placed his warm hands over my womb, "then I will do whatever I can to make that happen." I soon found myself crying with him and we both held each other for a long time...

A year later...

Erik's POV

Odette twirled around on the sand barefoot with our son, Christopher, in her arms. She was laughing at his little fits of laughter. The sight nearly made me laugh. We had finally gotten our prayer nine months after our discussion on the porch. She had been so excited when we found out she was expecting. Odette's mother, when she found out, cried for a good hour when we told her. Altogether, life was great for us at that time and was although out her pregnancy.

"My love, how are you?" I asked as Odette came walking over to the blanket I had set out on the beach. "And how is our little cygnet?"

"I am good and Christopher is ready for a nap." She was right about our son because he was nearly sleeping in her arms. Picking up the blanket, I wrapped it around Christopher and took him into my arms. Holding him almost brought tears to my eyes. _Odette had been right about the thing about having your own child._ "Let's get him into his bed."

After we had tucked him in for his afternoon nap, we both sat in the kitchen with a glass of lemonade each. Odette had her head leaning on my shoulder and I had an arm around her. We sat there staring at each other lovingly. It was hard to believe that I had gotten a happy ending like the princes in story books for children. Not once had I thought my life could be like this after all that had happened in the past.

"Erik." Odette's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much. I never thanked you and felt like I should." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"For what, my dear? I have not the slightest clue as to why you're thanking me." Odette sighed and gave me sweet passionate kiss.

"For everything and anything you have done for me. I will always love you Erik. No matter what. Forever and Always. Till' my dying day..."

A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading!


End file.
